Wolfbatman
by BlindMaster
Summary: Las sombras se profundizan a su paso poco a poco se vera envuelto en sus mas grandes pesadillas..... Actualizado Cap.5
1. Inicia

**Inicia  
**

**Holas estoy aqui de nuevo con Wolfbatman remasterizado y corregido. El destino del mundo esta en manos de Sokka (cada dia un nuevo episodio)**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**

Aquella luz le cegó los ojos, no podia ver con claridad, de repente la ciudad desapareció en aquel resplandor, se froto ambos ojos, no podía creer lo que veía.

La tormenta era más fuerte en aquel lugar, poco a poco iba empeorando, pero el cuerpo de Sokka podía resistir aun mas, no era la primera ves que el había hecho algo así, siempre buscaba retos para probarse a si mismo, creyó que en aquellas lejanas montañas del norte encontraría las respuestas para sus preguntas.

Se detuvo para descansar un poco aun faltaba mucho el no se rendiria , no ahora que había llegado tan lejos, aun el mantenia la culpa latente en su cabeza

– Aang, cuál es tu plan ¿que esperas de mi ? hermana, Toph ¿donde están? – su cansancio se empezó a notar a medida que avanzaba , juro no descansar hasta no encontrarlos.

Sus piernas empezaron a fallarle en medio de la tormenta, no había comido bien esos días, con sus fuerzas debilitándolo no pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que acabara con él.

De repente ya no pudo mas, la pendiente era muy elevada, su cuerpo se rindió a la suavidad de la nieve, eran demasiado años buscándolo, la humanidad entera se había hecho a la idea de que el avatar había muerto.

Sokka sabía que si se quedaba ahí, en medio de la tormenta, moriría pero era muy tarde, la tormenta empeoro aun mas cubriéndolo casi por completo, era el fin pensó, el frio lo inundo en un profundo sueño mortal

– lo intente amigos hice lo que pude……. – dijo, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, y en medio de la nieve, su figura desaparecía lentamente formando parte de aquel manto blanco.

-_Sokka protege a este mundo, ahora esta en tus manos_......... – Sokka escucho esa voz, era la de Aang, le pedia que no se rindiera y una calida mano le froto su rostro

- no te rindas sokka, si lo haces el mundo tambien lo hara - el miro a la persona que le sujetaba, era Yue las lagrimas caina de su rostro y encontro las fuerzas para continuar y asi completar su mision ....salvar al Mundo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**BUENO HASTA AQUI ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ES SOLO EL INICIO**

**Introduccion de Wolfbatman, Sokka aprendera que existen muchas maneras de salvar al mundo.**


	2. Cap 1 Sombras

**CAPITULO 1: EN LAS SOMBRAS **

**¿Qué es el orbe? y ¿que fue aquel resplandor del que habla Sokka? Todas estas preguntas tienen sus respuestas en mis otros fics ok, léanlos ahí está la traición de Aang y todos los misterios que son presentados en este fic (resubido).**

El avatar había traicionado a todos al dejar que Azula tomara el orbe, así que para el resto del mundo él era un traidor, por su error todo un pueblo desapareció, muchas personas perdieron la vida, pero no todo era verdad.

Abrió los ojo estaba a salvo en un cueva, no vio a nadie a su alrededor estaba solo, no se pregunto quién le había rescatado, pero aun así se puso a pensar

- ¿porque alguien haría algo así?- se levanto y vio que la tormenta no cesaba no hubo más remedio que esperar.

Después de días podía sentarse a descansar, ya que su última semana la había dedicado en buscar a Aang.

Al día siguiente los rayos del sol le despertaron se levanto dispuesto a seguir, pero algo llamo poderosamente su atención, sobre un claro vio algo inusual, una flor muy rara en ese paraje, era un loto blanco como la nieve

Sokka ignoraba su significado pero sabía que era un mensaje de los que le habían salvado la vida, decidió buscar el origen de aquella flor.

Camino varios días y al final pudo llegar a un pueblo de nómadas reino tierra que Vivian alejados de los problemas de las grandes ciudades, cobijados en las altas cumbres del norte

Al entrar lo vieron como un extraño y no era para mas, nadie iba a ese rincón del mundo tan alejado donde todo el año estaba cubierto de nieva y el frio alejaba los ánimos de combatir así que Vivian en paz dedicándose a su propia supervivencia.

Sokka se dirigió a una pensión donde pensó hallaría información de esa extraña flor al entrar todos le miraron, el se dirigió al tabernero

– Bueno días buen hombre – dijo saludando al ingresar a la taberna

– por favor sírvame algo caliente – dijo Sokka, el tabernero lo miro sin contestar y le sirvió una extraña bebida en una vaso que no parecía del todo higiénico, Sokka miro de arriba abajo el vaso, todos en el lugar no dejaban de verlo este se aseguro de no hacer nada raro, se acerco mas a la barra llamo al tabernero y en vos baja le dijo

- discúlpeme pero soy nuevo acá, estoy buscando algo importante – y saco de su bolsillo y le mostro aquella flor

-¿conoce esta flor?- pregunto al tabernero este de repente se puso pálido y balbuceo una palabra que Sokka no entendió

– alba ¡¡¡ - dijo exaltado cuando todos en la taberna le escucharon salieron del lugar

– Por favor váyase – le dijo el tabernero

– No necesitamos eso aquí – Sokka extrañado se levanto extrañado al oír esto pero cuando el iba a salir

– Eso que lleva ahí trae mala suerte – le dijo el tabernero mas calmadamente viendo que los demás hombres de la taberna se alejaban

- ¿sabe de donde es?- le pregunto Sokka

– Bueno, muchos han buscado en las montañas al centro de la cordillera pero nunca han regresado – dijo mirando la flor, Sokka miro y sonrió

– Creo que seré el primero – tomo su bebida y salió de ahí

- que los espíritus lo protejan los va a necesitar – oyó decir fijo su vista en la cordillera y vio que parecía interminable

- creo que tendré un largo camino que recorrer – se dijo así mismo y se puso en marcha.

El camino parecía no tener fin tras una montaña había varias que le seguían pasando por riscos y pasos donde los hombres ya no volvieron a usar.

Escalo a lo más alto y de ahí pudo divisar algo que remotamente parecía una enorme ciudad en medio de las montañas, el nunca había visto algo así, bajo a ver quien habitaba esa ciudad cuando se adentro y bajo al corazón de las montañas era un lugar oscuro en donde la luz no llegaba.

En el centro de aquel lugar había un salón cuidadosamente se acerco sin hacer el menor ruido sus manos se acercaron a las pertas del salón y la abrieron para que el pudiera ingresar al entrar ahí estaba totalmente oscuro.

De un momento a otro de entre las sombras salieron cientos de guerreros, armados con espadas, quienes rodearon a Sokka por completo no le dieron tiempo de reaccionar todos le apuntaron con sus sables el no pudo hacer nada mas que levantar las manos

– esta bien, me atraparon – dije sonriendo cuando un golpe muy duro en su cabeza lo dejo inconsciente.

Solo una vos como eco lo devolvió de su estado inconsciente Sokka se levanto y vio que esta persona estaba de espaldas intento reconocerlo cuando se dio la vuelta en ese instante encendieron unas antorchas

– Sokka de la tribu del agua ¿quieres algo de te?- le pregunto aquella vos, Sokka le reconoció en seguida era Iroh

-Ustedes fueron los que me salvaron verdad ¿porque?- pregunto tratando de mantenerse en pie

-Decidimos que era tiempo de guiarte al verdadero camino – respondió y acerco una taza de te a las manos de Sokka el miro a su alrededor y estaba rodeado de una decena de quereros que vestían armaduras negras y portaban sables

-¿Y que te hace creer que necesito un camino?- le dijo Sokka sin tomarle importancia

-Has estado vagando por el mundo, buscando a una persona que tu sabes no volverá, estabas confundido y solo- dijo acercándose y con una de sus manos le tomo del hombro

-¿Y que camino es el que me puedes ofrecer? – volvió a preguntar Sokka

-El camino de la verdadera justicia, nuestro destino ya no está en manos del Avatar, el soltó las riendas del mundo al traicionarte a ti y a todos – dijo soltándolo y se sentó en una silla delante de el

-¿Y quienes son ustedes? – dirigió una nueva pregunta a Iroh

-La orden del loto blanco Sokka, siempre buscamos al armonía del mundo por medio de la paz, pero es tiempo de salir de las sombras en la que por siglos hemos estado

-Sokka el avatar no volverá desapareció ahora es tu responsabilidad de tomar la justicia en tus manos de convertirte en algo más que un simple hombre –

- ya soy un héroe- dijo Sokka

-No tu solo eres un hombre al que fácilmente pueden destruir, pero si te conviertes en algo más que un ser humano entonces te transformaras en otra cosa -

-¿En qué?- le pregunto Sokka

- en una leyenda Sokka- Iroh se levanto se dirigió a la puerta y desde ahí le dijo

-Es tu decisión ahora, se que harás lo correcto y no huiras como un cobarde esta vez-

Aquellas palabras lo llenaron de ira Sokka se levanto del suelo y le quito rápidamente la espada de uno de los quereros que estaba a su lado, la furia se veía en sus ojos estaba confundido y ataco a Iroh por la espalda, pero en ese instante el líder de ellos lo paro con su espada, desarmando a Sokka y luego lo golpeo en el rostro

- me atacas a pesar de que estas cansado -le dijo Iroh al mirar su reacción.

– Sokka eres valiente pero aun tienes mucho que aprender – agarro el loto que Sokka había dejado delante de Iroh anteriormente e inclinándose se lo puso entre sus ropas cerca al corazón.

Los pensamientos de Sokka lo llevaron a recordar momentos dolorosos de su vida recuerdos que con el tiempo había tratado de olvidar.

_- Aang iré contigo – le dijo Sokka mientras miraba la luz que era más intensa en el centro de la ciudad provocando una enorme ola de ráfagas de viento que Aang intentaba controlar para que las personas pudieran salir de ahí _

_Katara y Toph estaban detrás de Aang ayudando a las personas a escapar de ahí mientras miles de soldados enviados por Zuko ayudaban en las tareas de evacuación_

_el poder del orbe era incontrolable Aang entro en estado avatar y creó un inmenso muro delante de ellos luego se acerco a Sokka y le dijo_

–_Tengo una misión especial para ti – Sokka le miro extrañado ya que su tono era de total calma no estaba para nada asustado_

– _que quieres que haga Aang ¿?- le cuestiono_

_- faltan muchas personas que necesitan escolta para salir de la ciudad – asintió mirando aun como los soldados se llevaban a las personas _

_- Que tratas de decirme ¿?– dijo Sokka confundido _

_- Sokka quiero que te vayas con Appa y saques a todas las personas de aquí yo detendré a Azula –_

_- no Aang yo iré contigo –se paro frente a él._

– _Sokka esto es algo que debo hacer solo y necesito tu ayuda – El comprendió pero aun se sentía culpable de abandonarlo quiso llevarse a Toph y a Katara pero estas se quedaron con Aang_

_se despidieron con la mirada Sokka monto a Appa y se alejo de sus amigos mientras en su mente el creía que les había fallado._

_El se lo había dicho antes que el fin del mundo se acercaba era algo que ni el avatar podía impedir lo único que podían hacer era buscar maneras de cómo afrontarlo. _

Un golpe de agua fría lo despertó por completo los rayos de sol entraban con fuerza directo a sus ojos no pudo ver a la persona que le había lanzado el agua solo su voz

- levántate el entrenamiento comienza ahora- trato de tapar el brillo con sus manos pero aun así no podía ver nada.

Se levanto rápidamente pudo ver que el sol aun no había salido solo era el brillo de otra parte del mundo, que al reflejarse en las montañas que se elevaban a lo alto del valle, daban la impresión de que nunca era de noche en ese lugar.

Así fue todas las mañanas, cada día eran entrenamientos de largas jornadas de ejercicios rigurosos y siempre en el anonimato, no dejaban que el viera sus rostros ni podía escuchar su voces, el aprendió el lenguaje de señas, el día finalizaba con un combate cuerpo a cuerpo con su maestro a quien no podía vencer porque se sentía agotado y cansado después de un riguroso entrenamiento.

Forjaban no solo su mente también su paciencia y resistencia sin decir una palabra ni un gesto, cualquier persona se hubiera vuelto loca en aquel lugar, habían días en que lo golpeaban cuando se le ordenaba meditar o simplemente lo dejaban toda la noche sentado sobre una roca meditando probando su resistencia al dolor y su indiferencia al medio que lo rodeaba.

-Nadie puede ayudarte en esto Sokka solo tu con valor , esfuerzo y sobre todo voluntad- eran las primeras palabras que oía en meses cuando se levanto vio que la persona que le estaba hablando era su maestro, el se arrodillo rápidamente

– Levántate, hoy entrenaras conmigo- Sokka se levanto y le siguió, este salió de la habitación

-Llegaron a lo mas alto de la cumbre que rodeaba el valle

– Sokka este lugar es importante para nosotros aquí es donde el mundo de los espíritus se unió por primeras ves al y nació el primer Avatar - irradiaba paz e todo sentido

– aquí entrenaremos, desde tiempos inmemorables hemos estado buscando la paz entre todos los reinos, en las sombras hemos buscado la armonía haciendo lo necesario para mantener el orden.

Sokka solo se limitaba a escuchar a su maestro – el avatar no volverá al parecer, desapareció por otros 100 años y no podemos esperarlo esta vez, si hubiera muerto aquel día otro habría nacido –sus palabras eran ciertas pero Sokka aun mantenía la esperanza de encontrarlos algún día

– es hora de que la orden del loto blanco salga de las sombras y se enfrente al mal del mundo, estas listo para hacer lo necesario, estás listo para llevar la justicia a todo el mundo – Sokka sintió algo en su interior una nueva esperanza que le brindaban

– si maestro(*) estoy dispuesto a llevar la justicia en este mundo oscuro y frio- su maestro se le acerco y le dijo

– entonces entrenemos – rápidamente saco su espada y se enfrento a Sokka, como siempre el solo se defendía

– si sigues ala defensiva tarde o temprano alguien decidido te matara- Sokka no comprendía estaba confundido deseaba atacar pero algo en él lo obligaba a defenderse

– tu oponente nunca tendrá piedad de ti ¡tu tampoco debes tenerla ¡- con toda su ira Sokka empezó a atacar pero cada vez le era más difícil

– si atacas con ira solo lograras destruirte– su ataque directo fue reducido su maestro lo esquivo y se agacho y logro quitarle su espada a Sokka

– Peleas con valor pero necesitas mas que eso para vencer a tu oponente- en su interior Sokka buscaba la manera de superarse

Durante el invierno el padre de Sokka acostumbraba pescar en el mar como este estaba congelado era seguro ir ahí

-vamos papa apresúrate queremos patinar en el hielo – decía Katara mientras jalaba de la manga a su padre, Sokka caminaba por delante siempre junto a él siguiendo sus pasos tratando imitarlo

– Tranquila Katara ya llegaremos y podrán ver a los Foca-pingüinos- dijo animando a su hija

– Genial papa apresurémonos – seguía insistiendo Katara cuando llegaron su padre les advirtió

– no se alejen mucho el hielo nunca deja de ser peligroso- ambos niños corrieron y empezaron a patinar por el mar congelado Katara lo hacía bastante bien, por alguna razón nunca se caía, no como Sokka

– oye Sokka apúrate me dejas toda la diversión - él se levanto al fin y empezó a patinar torpemente pero se caía con cada paso que intentaba dar

– el patinaje es para niñas iré a buscar Foca-pingüinos – dijo enojado y salió del lago

– oye a dónde vas recuerda lo que dijo papa– pero Sokka no escuchaba tenía mucho orgullo como para hacerlo camino a través de la nieve sintió algo extraño a medida que avanzaba, mientras tanto su padre se dio cuenta que sus hijos estaban cerca entonces dejo su lanza y fue en su busca

- Katara , Sokka donde están¡ –gritaba, pero el viento en el polo sur es engañoso ahogando su vos, mientras Sokka seguía avanzando, sintió que no había ningún ruido ni siquiera la de una ave o un foca-pingüino, Katara decidió ir por el pero se había alejado mucho entonces decidió buscar a su padre.

Caminaba con esa extraña sensación cuando dio un paso y la nieve se hundió a sus pies y el cayo por una profunda cueva de varios metros, era obscura no sentía su brazo, parecía estar roto

–ayúdenme ¡¡¡- gritaba pero nadie le escuchaba pronto se daría cuenta que no estaba solo sintió una respiración en esa cueva que no era la suya

– Hay algo ahí – decía en su mente

–¿ pero que es ?- Sokka hizo fuerza con sus ojos y vio otros dos brillar en la obscuridad, era rojos como el fuego, pronto escucho el gruñido de una feroz fiera, el sintió miedo de esa criatura que se acerco a la luz, Sokka pudo ver que era un Lobo-vampiro, este feroz animal se acerco hasta olerlo, su mirada aterro a Sokka y lo dejo si habla, los dientes de la bestia estaban listos para atraparlo, se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y el Lobo-vampiro repentinamente salió volando de la cueva dejando Sokka con un shock que nunca olvidaría.

Al anochecer escucho la vos de su padre quien había venido a rescatarlo, después de que toda la tribu había ido en su busca, se deslizo con una soga atada a su cintura y logro sacarlo de ahí llevándolo entre sus brazos y así lo mantuvo todo le camino a casa.

Despertó súbitamente su maestro estaba sentado en una esquina de su habitación

– ¿Estabas soñando?- le pregunto

- no, una pesadilla- respondió Sokka.

No podría vencerlo sin antes vencer a sus miedos interiores, sus dudas

– Sokka ¿que haces en el suelo? levántate y pelea – le ordeno su maestro

– pero estoy en desventaja –le dijo

-usted está armado y yo no -

– eso no importa, si no tienes la voluntad de seguir peleando, pierdes la voluntad de vivir si es así entonces no tienes nada que hacer aquí-Sokka se levanto y se puso en posición de pelea su maestro lo ataco más ágil que el se hizo a un lado esquivando la espada y con una pierna golpeo la mano de su maestro e hizo que su espada volara lejos de ahí

– Fue un buen movimiento Sokka pero aun te falta experiencia – y la otra mano de su maestro que estaba libre cogió la espada que yacía en el piso y con la empuñadura golpeo en el estomago dejándolo sin aliento

- aun te falta mucho - entonces clavo la espada de Sokka en el suelo y le ayudo a levantarse para llevarlo al campamento.

- Estas bien – le dijo su padre cuando este abrió los ojos pudo ver que ya no estaba en aquella fría cueva, no sentía su brazo, al parecer se le había roto

– es solo un leve golpe, muy pronto sanara- su padre vio en el rostro de Sokka el miedo que el aun tenia

– no debes temer o el miedo te perseguirá toda tu vida- desde aquel día siempre trataba de probar su valor para estar frente a la bestia y poder enfrentarla.

-Aunque el avatar haya desaparecido tú no eres el culpable solo hiciste lo que debías– Sokka bajo la cabeza

– yo les falle debí estar con ellos, era mi destino-

- si así lo crees entonces ¿cómo es que estas sentado aquí?, hay una razón para todo hasta el hecho de que dejaras a tus amigos - su maestro dejo a Sokka en su habitación y se fue.

Se fundió con la oscuridad dejo su vida atrás para convertirse en un guerrero un armadura negra cubría su cuerpo y su rostro ahora estaba cubierto por completo dejo de ser un simple mortal ahora era un guerrero las palabras de su maestro rondaban su cabeza todo el tiempo

– ¨para convertirte en un guerrero primero debes sacrificar todo lo que representas¨- coloco en sus manos unas muñequeras metálicas

– ¨ debes hacer lo necesario para llevar la justicia al mundo entero¨- tomo su espada y la coloco en su espalda

- ¨el mundo se ha llenado de injusticia, el caos domina las ciudades desde que el avatar se fue ¨– cubrió su rostro por completo y se dijo a si mismo

– Ahora estoy listo –Se dirigió al salón principal, donde antes había encontrado a Iroh a quien no veía hace mucho.

Cuando aquella luz desapareció solo dejo un enorme vacío, un inmenso cráter en donde antes estaba la ciudad ahora no había ni rastros de ella, Sokka mantenía la esperanza de que de alguna manera Aang y los demás se hubiesen salvado, corrió sin pensarlo hasta que Appa lo alcanzo, el se monto para llegar mas rápido.

La estela de polvo se disipaba y dio paso a la realidad todo ahí había sido destruido el viento soplaba sobre el rostro de Sokka quien miro consternado el eterno vacio.

**Wolfbatman inicia es un proyecto que sin darme cuenta recibió mucho apoyo y gusto a los que lo leyeron en su primera versión ahora les va encantar el remasterizado con mas acción y mas oscuro que nunca. Muy pronto ¨Los Marginales: Legado¨ **


	3. Cap 2 Luz y Oscuridad

**Luz y Oscuridad**

- Aquí estaremos a salvo, nadie podrá tocarnos ni hacernos daño de nuevo….– en el corazón del polo norte, en donde el sol ni se atrevía a entrar, dos figuras se alzaban tratando de buscar un mejor lugar.

-Maldición, mis ojos me arden – dijo la chica, el polvo apenas se disipaba a su alrededor, aun así abrió sus ojos para poder ver que había sucedido

-Toph ..- dijo, pero a su lado no estaba la maestra tierra, no era momento de preocuparse por ella había algo mas importante que debía saber, no muy lejos de ella diviso el cuerpo de Aang

Cuando se acerco, quedo asustad, el cuerpo de Aang estaba totalmente lastimado con serias quemaduras de las cuales muchas eran de gravedad, se maldijo a si misma y en especial al mundo entero.

Lo levanto de la arena, ignoro por completo el dolor de su cuerpo, ya que no era nada comparados con el del Avatar y se lo llevo

Al lo lejos la voz de Sokka se escuchaba cada ves mas cercana no podía perder mas tiempo debía irse en ese mismo instante …..

- el mundo nos hizo esto a los dos –muy lejos de ahí su figura se desplazaba y a los lejos veía a su hermano buscarla pero ella no deseaba ser encontrada.

- ahora estarás a salvo, yo te protegeré - y su mano toco la nueva prisión, la cual era completamente de hielo, del que antes fuera el maestro mas poderoso , ahora yacía en estado inconsciente hasta que algún día despierte y salve al mundo……..

**No debí escribir eso, pero quería algo diferente en este episodio, preludio a ¨Wolfbatman: La cruzada del sur¨ continuando con el fic, ahí va segundo capitulo…………**

Alrededor del gran salón se elevaban altares en donde estaba los cinco maestros mas grandes que existían

**- **ha llegado el momento de que nos demuestres tu compromiso con la justicia – en el salón de¨ Los elementos¨ Sokka era observado por los mas grandes maestros que lideraban la ¨Orden del Loto Blanco¨.

Y de lo alto de los cinco alteres Iroh se levanto para enseñarle algo a Sokka

Lo guio hasta las afueras del salón en donde el vio con sorpresa a miles de guerreros listos para combatir

. Esta será tu ultima prueba Sokka – los miles de quereros vitorearon al general Iroh

- todos estos hombres son quereros como tu y están dispuestos a hacerlo que sea para poder traer la paz al mundo – puntualizo, a lo que Sokka aun o comprendía

- ¿dime cual es mi misión? - le pregunto algo confundido

- estos hombres estarán a tu mando, con su ayuda restauraras la paz en el mundo – la voz de Iroh se mantenía calmada, eso le preocupaba aun mas a Sokka el había, comprendido lo que realmente querían que haga, se cuestiono todo lo que había aprendido en su vida

¨al final a un hombre solo le queda su honor ¨ si hacia lo que le pedían no podría volver a ver a su padre a los ojos

¨elige con sabiduría tu camino ¨ le pedían que traicionase a todo por lo que el Avatar había luchado

- mi sobrino no tiene la fuerza necesaria, en cambio tu Sokka eres todo lo que espere de un hijo – las palabras de Iroh clavaron hondo en Sokka, el comprendió sus verdaderas intenciones entones recordó algo

--¨y esas armas y explosivos que hacen ahí ¨- le pregunto Sokka a su maestro cuando por accidente había llegado a ver un de los depósitos gigantescos que se encontraban debajo de la ciudad

- ¨esas armas fueron arrebatadas de las fuerzas de la extinta nación del fuego ¨ - le respondió su maestro

¨ debemos buscar todos los mecanismos para llegar a mantener la paz ¨entonces Sokka reacciono sabia que todo estaba mal y no debía suceder de esta manera, el quería justicia pero no a este precio

- y ¿que contestas Sokka? – le pregunto Iroh el hizo una pausa para esperara la respuesta de Sokka

- toda mi vida creí en el honor, y todo lo que es justo para el mundo – el dirigió su mirada a Iroh

- si hago esto traicionare todos los ideales de mi padre y su lucha será en vano – esas palabras decepcionaron a Iroh

- nos traicionas.. Comprendo, no debo decirte que hacemos con lo traidores ¿verdad? – del techo salieron dos guerreros enmascarados que apuntaron a Sokka con sus espadas, el sabia el precio de la traición

- llévenselo y alístenlo para su castigo –no opuso resistencia sabia que no podría contra tantas personas, al menos no ahora, los guardias ataron sus mano y le pusieron grilletes, solo tenia una oportunidad no debía fallar

Lo llevaron ante la mirada de los cientos de soldados y miles de guerreros que había juntado la Orden, todos listos para iniciar una nueva guerra

Cuando estuvieron por dejarlo en su celda dejo caer sus grilletes al suelo los guardias notaron eso y decidieron detenerlo pero el ya les había quitado sus espadas arrojándolas lejos esto los sorprendió mas aun Sokka ya les había asestado golpes en sus abdómenes con su codo dejándolos inconscientes

- esto aun no termina……… – susurro y se dirigió hacia el deposito subterráneo de la ciudad. Ambos soldados inconscientes despertaron alertando al resto y empezó la búsqueda del traidor

- Iroh se reunió con el resto de los líderes de la orden y entre ellos trataron de buscar una solución del problema

- si alguno de nosotros se levantase contra las naciones nos pondrían entre los traidores y no debemos dejar que eso suceda – dijo el Rey Bumi quien desde un principio busco la manera de hacerse con el liderazgo de la orden

- tranquilízate viejo amigo aun tenemos una opción…….- y antes de que terminara una poderosa explosión los alerto acerca de lo que sucedía afuera

- viene de la sala de armamento – dijo señalando Jeon-Jeong como las explosiones se volvía sucesivas

- no se preocupen yo lo detendré…………..- y una poderosa explosión en el salón hizo que todos volaran fuera y su salón quedara reducido a cenizas

Iroh se levanto y miro a los demás inconscientes, sabia en su mente quien había provocado todo eso, Sokka no se dejo espera y apareció delante de el

- no dejare que destruyas al mundo – detrás de el las explosiones destruían lo que quedaba de la ciudad y casi todo el ejército de la Orden

- me encargare de ti personalmente – dijo Iroh levantándose cuando otra explosión hizo que las cumbres nevadas dejaran caer sobre esa ciudad una inmensa avalancha que lo cubriría todo, Iroh ya no tomo importancia Sokka y se paro frente a l avalancha

-¡¡debemos salir de aquí, no puedo dejar que muera mas gente¡¡ – le grito, pero Iroh no lo escucho, parecía que el iba a enfrentar solo a la avalancha, Sokka comprendió, salió de ahí no podía morir de esa menara, debía hallar la forma de salvar su vida

Cuando el corría para buscar un lugar y protegerse las palabras de Iroh lo detuvieron

-solo aplazas lo inevitable Sokka, ya es muy tarde – la avalancha sepultaba todo a su paso, corrió con todas sus fuerzas, pero la avalancha logro alcanzarlo, llevándolo entre su espesa blancura aplastante y mortal.

- Sukki te hemos mandado a llamar porque te necesitamos – ella vio al rey tierra parecía algo ansioso

- tú mas que nadie sabe como nuestros soldados han partido a la seguridad de sus hogares – el hizo una pausa para servir algo de té a Sukki

- ahora es cuando mas se te necesita – le dijo ofreciendo le una taza de te, ella se paro y tomo la taza con sus manos

- y ¿como puedo servir al reino tierra? – pregunto ella.

El viento de la soledad soplaba fuertemente apenas se divisaban las astas de viejas armas en ese plano desolado se podía apreciar un leve movimiento en al nieve la mano de una persona se movía se aferraba luchaba por salir de ahí el viento soplaba mas que antes pero logro aferrarse a la vida logro sacar su cuerpo por completo

Vio a su alrededor aquel paisaje desolado en donde no había absolutamente nada logro salvar su vida gracias a una piedra en la que pudo refugiarse logro cubrirlo en parte aunque casi estuvo a punto de morir

- nada pudo sobreviví a esto nadie – se dijo en su mente tratando de convencerse de que así era

Empezó a caminar, no podía quedarse ahí, hace unos instantes todo ese ejercito sería dirigido a las naciones pero el los había logrado detener, pero en su mente se preguntaba ¿por cuánto tiempo?

Era el momento de volver había comprendido la verdad y sabía como debía proteger al mundo

-¡¡¡ cuanto tiempo mas estaré encerrada¡¡ – gritaba pero nadie parecía oírla, la desesperación la invadía, la celda en la que se encontraba tenia marcas de sus golpes, de sus arañazos y de su sangre…

Ella escucho claramente los pasos de alguien que se acercaba, hacían eco, le invadió la esperanza, después de varios meses encerrada sin poder ver a nadie al fin alguien venia y no era el hombre que llevaba sus servicios no…… era alguien mas

De los cientos de celdas que habían en esa prisión subterránea justo esa persona se detuvo en la de Jin, ella corrió hasta la entrada con desesperación pidiendo ser liberada

- por favor sáqueme de aquí, no hice nada malo, no hice nada malo – le gritaba rogando y solo escucho la voz de esa persona

- esta lista sáquenla y prepárenla – parecía sombría y mezquina, luego las puertas que por meses habían estado cerradas se abrieron la luz ingreso tenue invadió la celda, dos hombres con trajes verdes entraron la tomaron de sus manos y se la llevaron

- ¿a donde me llevan?- pregunto temerosa mientras recorrían los interminables pasillos de la prisión, pero algo llamo su atención, al final de estos escucho gritos que hacían eco, algo que la lleno de terror

- déjenme no me lleven ahí, déjenme – trato de forzar su cuerpo, pero era demasiado tarde, no la soltarían y le esperaba algo que ella nunca imaginaria

La habitación tenía una lugar en donde desvistieron a Jin, de una tuberías salió agua a fuerte presión que lavo su cuerpo, era agua muy fría, luego la sacaron y vistieron con extrañas ropas blancas después la sentaron en una silla metálica en donde la maniataron, taparon su boca con una correa y en ese momento entro alguien al que ella no olvidaría nunca, solo pudo pronunciar su nombre en su mente

- ¨Long feng……………..¨- la prisión de Basing see aun se mantenía y de ahí nuevamente se escuchaban gritos de dolor y miedo que desgarrarían hasta al hombre con mas valor.

**Bueno me gusto este chap lindo final, en fin me gustara terminar este fic, les dije que este mes terminaba y cumpliré ya tengo casi todo escrito solo toca subir ok se cuidan y hasta el próximo chap**

**PUNTOS:**

**1. cada final de escena estará terminado con ¨ . ¨ ok (con ¨punto aparte¨) **

**2. cualquier cosa que no comprendan déjenlo en los reviews tare gustoso en responder**


	4. Cap 3: Juego de Guerra Parte 1

**WOLFBATMAN INICIA **

**Capitulo 4: Juego de Guerra Parte 1  
**

**Cuarto capítulo de Wolfbatman disculpen la actualización tardía, esto tenía que hacerlo con calma y a detalle, disfruten **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Señor, ¿me mando a llamar?- pregunto Sukki al entrar al gran salón imperial, sin antes hacer una reverencia al rey tierra

– Puedes levantarte alguien como tu no debe inclinarse de esa manera – Sukki se levanto al oír esto, el rey se acerco para poder verla más de cerca

–es obvio que sabes para lo que te he mandado a llamar – el rey de la tierra se dirigió hacia uno de los balcones que rodeaban salón, Sukki lo siguió con la mirada

– te has opuesto a mi decisión de crear una cárcel especial para los criminales peligrosos, ¿porque?- la pregunta clavo en la mente de Sukki quien dio un gran suspiro antes de contestar

–su majestad… no creo que esa sea la solución, los criminales deben ir a la prisión del reino tierra como todos– dijo Sukki con una voz calmada, el rey de la tierra esbozo una sonrisa al oír esta respuesta

– eso me gusta de ti, nunca temes decirme lo que piensas siempre directa y sin rodeos – el rey tierra sus entrelazo sus manos alrededor de su espalda camino en círculos a través del salón

– pero debes saber que los criminales se hacen cada vez más peligrosos y necesitan de un adecuado tratamiento - unos pasos interrumpieron la conversación Sukki alzo su mirada para ver a la persona que había ingresado, el rey tierra tomo de la mano a aquella persona y la acerco a Sukki

- ella es la doctora Jin, experta en enfermos mentales una de las mejores en su campo- dijo mientras miraba a Sukki

- ella estará a cargo de…., no una cárcel, más bien un manicomio, para dementes criminales – para Sukki la doctora Jin era una persona bastante seria y por lo que presencio se había ganado la confianza del rey tierra

Se acerco a Sukki y hizo una reverencia como saludo al cual Sukki respondió de la misma manera y le dijo

– estaré a cargo de los criminales peligrosos de Basing se, les daremos .. un Asilo adecuado – acentuó Jin al mismo tiempo que su fría mirada incomodaba a Sukki

– asilo ¿Qué clase de prisión será? – pregunto Sukki a lo que Jin respondió

– uno donde estudiaremos la mente de los criminales y créame que estamos preparados–el rey tierra se alejo de ambas y les dio la espalda con dirección a su habitación real

– espero que ambas se relacionen como es debido ya que cooperaran mutuamente – al decir esto el rey tierra abandono el salón, Sukki una ves mas se inclino como menara de despedirlo pero la doctora no lo hizo, lo cual la **incomodo.**

Porque viniste aquí Sokka ¿acaso no tienes a nadie mas a quien recurrir?- Sokka mantuvo su distancia el sabia que Teo había perdido a su padre durante la post guerra

– vine porque……. creo que aun puedes ayudar a salvar al mundo– Teo estaba sentado ahí detrás de su escritorio manejando extraños aparatos entre sus dedos sin siquiera dar la cara a Sokka

– ¿crees?- dijo irónicamente alzando la vos

– no comprendes, yo no puedo hacer nada sin mi padre, el lo era todo para mi– dijo cambiando su mirada y su tono, ahora era de tristeza, tomo nuevamente entre sus manos las piezas que intentaba armar, Sokka no supo que responder

– siento lo de tu padre pero creo que él hubiera querido que tu continuaras con tu vida - Teo estaba muy dolido el quedo solo a nadie le importo su bienestar desde que se alejo de su aldea, para el aquel lugar solo le traía malos recuerdos

- ahora es cuando mas se te necesita, solo tu puedes ayudarme – le dijo, Teo continuo con su trabajo sin tomar atención, parecía perdido en un mundo de preguntas sin respuestas.

Sokka se dio cuenta de la situación y decidió irse

– creo que me equivoque en venir aquí– Sokka no soporto mas y salió de la habitación pero algo en la mente de Teo le indicaba que debía ayudarlo pronto, vinieron imágenes a su cabeza recuerdos

– _hijo siempre creí que era el padre mas afortunado del mundo al tenerte aquí conmigo, eres mi orgullo_–la mirada de su padre se borraba poco a poco desaparecía de su mente para llevarlo nuevamente a la realidad, miro a un costado el creía que no podía hacer nada sin su padre, que su habilidad residía en el, pero se dio cuenta que no era así

–aun puedo hacer algo – dijo, cuando se dio la vuelta decidió detener a Sokka, movió su silla de ruedas hasta la puerta y le llamo

– ¡Sokka espera¡- dijo Teo tratando de detener a Sokka, el al oír esto se dio la vuelta, Teo sonrió al ver que el aun no se había ido

–después de todo te ayudare – dijo mirando a su amigo.

-¿Y que es exactamente lo que quieres que haga? – Pregunto Teo al ver que Sokka desplegaba planos en su mesa de trabajo

–es algo con lo que necesito tu ayuda – Teo los observo con reojo pudo ver la sofisticación de los diseños

– He tenido problemas para completar estos planos – dijo Sokka

– ya veo pero ¿realmente que piensas hacer con esto? Son diseños bastante complejos, van mas allá de la ingeniería conocida – Teo miro pasmado todos aquellos diseños que solo podían pertenecer a Sokka

- pero hay un problema, según tus diseños tu..¿Deseas volar ?- pregunto **Teo.**

- Sokka volvió después de todos estos años eh – Dijo Long feng

– Jin mi preciosa niña, quiero que te encargues de el llegado el momento, puede ser que nos cause problemas y tu ¿no quieres eso pase verdad? – le pregunto a Jin quien estaba arrodillada frente a Long feng

– no mi señor, mi deber es protegerte- fue su respuesta de completa sumisión

–creo que podre estar tranquilo al ver que todo va como planeamos – dijo

-pero y ¿si ellos se dan cuenta? ya han mandado un agente a la ciudad para asegurarse de que no fallemos – dijo Jin, el rostro de Long feng se enfureció al oír esto

– es imposible ellos no me pueden hacer esto, habrá que demostrarles que conmigo no se juega – dijo y se levanto de su asiento

– tengo la lealtad de los guerreros Dai lee ahora y esta ciudad me pertenece, si ellos desean algo primero tendrán que pedírmelo a mi, asegúrate de averiguar a quien han mandado, esta ves estaré preparado- ella levanto la mirada recibiendo la **orden.**

_La vida no habían sido fácil para Jin, no desde tomaran la ciudad, su familia fue arrestada y ella encarcelada, dentro de la prisión, los Dai lee escogían a quienes ellos querían para lavarles las mentes, una de las miles de personas fue Jin, pero a diferencia de muchos, ella sobrevivió a innumerables torturas, su deseo de vivir era inmenso y fue seleccionada por los Dai lee para formar parte de ellos,_

_No solo el lavaron el cerebro si no también le dieron una nueva personalidad, después del final de la guerra, ellos continuaron trabajando desde las sombras al mando de Long feng, entrenaron a Jin y la convirtieron en algo más que un ser humano ya no era ella, ahora había cambiado por completo, era una Dai lee. _

_Después de años de planificación ella fue puesta en la universidad de Basing see para convertirse en doctora, ahora no tenían control de ella, sus habilidades sobrepasaron a los Dai lee, comprendieron que la habían vuelto en una mente inestable no tenia autocontrol y realizaba experimentos que nadie antes se había atrevido a realizar con seres __**humanos.**_

-¿para que te llamo el flamante rey tierra?– preguntó Haru al verla sentarse en su escritorio

– fue simple, finalmente disidió poner en marcha su plan de la cárcel ¨modelo¨, ya lo veía venir – dijo mientras se sentaba en su silla

Haru tiempo atrás había sido no más que un forajido, pero que al final supo lo que debía hacer

– el rey tierra piensa que de esa manera solucionara la súper población de criminales de las que están infestadas nuestras cárceles –dijo Sukki, entonces Haru levanto de su escritorio un pergamino y se lo lanzo a Sukki

–creo que tu amiguito decidió volver – Sukki desenvolvió el pergamino y miro sorprendida

– Veo que al final volviste……..- **susurro para si.**

_La nueva fuerza del orden en todas las ciudades se hacía llamar ¨policía¨ mucho militares se unieron a este nuevo proyecto, la idea era frenar la ola de crimen que se había desatado después de la desaparición del Avatar, en su mayoría formada por militares retirados y gente común con deseos de proteger la ciudad_

_Muchos pensaron que era la solución perfecta pero los criminales que sobrepasaban a esta fuerza pública, así que decidieron llamar a las guerreras Kioshi, quienes aportaron al sistema de entrenamiento, para poder complementarlas a esta nueva institución._

_El crimen iba a la par con el nuevo orden, los enfrentamientos eran directos, las principales prisiones estaban repletas, de ahí surgió la idea de separarlos a los ¨no tan criminales¨ de los verdaderos dementes que habían hecho de la ciudad su hogar._

_De la nada aparecio la doctora Jin, con maestría de la universidad de Basing see, en tratamiento de enfermos mentales, ella postulo para hacer realidad este proyecto la nueva prisión estaría en medio del lago __**Long tai.**_

Afuera en una pista, que estaba detrás de la casa de Teo, la cual el usaba para poder volar con su aeroplano, saco un bastón para volar bastante interesante

– pon atención Sokka, esto es algo que desarrollamos con mi padre, es un volador especial – desplego el bastón, la tela era de un material diferente, cuando Sokka lo rozo con su mano sintió que era ligero y resistente a la vez

– ¿que material es este?– Sokka lo tomo entre sus manos

–es acero de los que están hecho los acorazados de la nación del fuego y la tela es un sintético que sacamos de un árbol que crece en el sur, tiene unos tubos de acero tan pequeños que cuando la tela se despliega estos hacen corre aire a través de ellos– Sokka quedo confundido ante tan simple explicación pero se dio cuenta al ver los diminutos orificios que tenia

– así que cuando se los despliega parecen ser una tela normal pero con el viento cobra rigidez - dijo Teo poniendo énfasis en su trabajo

-es bastante interesante – le respondió Sokka

- lo fabrico mi padre con la ayuda de artesano maestros tierra, pero a nadie le interesaba así que lo guardamos ya que solo puede desplegarse cuando a través de ella se logra una corriente de aire de unos cincuenta kilómetros por hora – Sokka balanceo la vara efectivamente se mantenía como tal

–me será útil, ¿podrías modificarla un poco para mi?- Teo miro cuestionando

- y ¿que modificaciones puedo hacerle? – Sokka lo acomodo en su espalda

– quiero que lo vuelvas una capa- Teo sonrió al escuchar esto, en verdad Sokka estaba loco no había cambiado para nada.

Ambos se retiraron, ahora Teo tenia nuevos retos a los cuales enfrentar, pero aun estaba lejos de saber lo que le esperaba, una vez dentro Sokka miraba el extraño material que Teo había puesto sobre la mesa de trabajo

– Esto es coraza de Keplar el material mas resistente que se ha descubierto hasta ahora – Sokka agarro con sus manos era algo diferente al metal normal este era mas ligero

– ¿que metal es?- pregunto

–es un metal volcánico, que descubrimos por accidente, es muy resistente y ligero a la vez. Sokka lo arrojo al fuego súbitamente pero Teo no se preocupo

– si querías comprobar algo, también es resistente al fuego – Sokka sabía que había encontrado lo que estaba buscando

- ¿hay suficiente material como para hacer una armadura?- pregunto Sokka

-Pero ¿que es lo que deseas hacer con algo así? - dijo Teo he hizo una pausa

– proteger al mundo – fue lo único que respondió, en fin para Teo era **algo.**

La corte sesiona, que los acusados se pongan de pie – el juez estaba apunto de dictar la sentencia

– el acusado ha sido encontrado culpable por los crímenes de asesinato y manipulación indebida de armamento no autorizado por lo cual lo sentencio….- Sukki esperaba una sentencia de cincuenta años pero quedo sorprendida ante la decisión

- … a 10 años de privación de libertad en el asilo para dementes ARKHAM ya que, como lo demostró la doctora JIN, el es un criminal peligroso que requiere tratamiento, se levanta la sesión – no lo podía creer una vez más un criminal que debía estar encerrado iba al asilo para dementes.

El general que hacía de juez se retiro y puso fin al último caso de la semana

– como pudo ocurrir esto…….. es el tercero esta semana – dijo Sukki mientras veía a Jin salir del salón

– ella ha estado encubriendo ha estos criminales- djo mirando a Haru quien la acompañaba

– que podemos hacer, ella tiene mas peso en la corte que nosotros, el poder especial que le ha dado el rey tierra la tiene por las nubes – dijo Haru

Ambos se retiraron al llegar a la salida se encontraron con la doctora Jin, se detuvieron no tenían mas opción que saludarla

– Excelente caso doctora una vez más un asesino y traficante ha obtenido su merecido – dijo Sukki sarcásticamente a lo cual Jin respondió

– bueno al parecer usted no comparte mi apego a las reglas del juego ambos sabemos que en mi asilo puedo cambiarlos y ayudar un poco a la ciudad –Sukki se quedo sin palabras

–le recomiendo que siga con su trabajo y yo con el mío –Sukki quiso darle un golpe pero aguanto su ira y se despidió cordialmente

– Como se atreve - dijo una vez que se alejo de la doctora

- te recomiendo que no te metas con ella – le dijo Haru como advertencia, ambos aun tenían mucho trabajo por delante tal ves mas del que **pensaban.**

Después de todos estos años Sokka volvía, camino hasta el centro policial en donde Sukki trabajaba, ella lo recibió en un recinto privado, el estaba ansioso después de años la volvería a ver, ella entro y ni siquiera le saludo

– las cosas han cambiado no voy a preguntarte lo que has hecho todo este tiempo pero … – dijo tratando de evitar la mirada de Sokka fue mas directa de lo que el esperaba

- el rey tierra no es más que un títere nadie se atreve a cuestionarlo pero en el fondo todos saben quién controla la ciudad – Sukki se detuvo en ese instante

– no entiendo Sukki ¿acaso el rey tierra no puso el orden después de que la guerra terminara?- Sukki continuo dando un gran suspiro

- Long feng controla gran parte de la ciudad de alguna manera se hizo con la confianza del rey, ahora estamos mas solos que antes – la vos de Sukki denotaba cansancio dio un suspiro y continuo

- luche todo este tiempo por la paz y la justicia pero veo que el destruye todo lo que hacemos con nuestro esfuerzo diario……–encogió los hombros, para Sokka hasta ella perdía la esperanza

–Sukki te abandone y deje que esto pasara, lo siento- era lo único que podía decir, sus brazos no tenia las fuerzas para poder tocarla o si quiera abrazarla

– se que lo sientes Sokka, pero con un ¨lo siento¨ no podrás cambiar tres años de abandono- dijo al mirar a Sokka

– fui la única que espero hasta el final cuando todos se habían rendido – las lagrimas corrían por su rostro Sokka trato de calmarla pero era inútil ella se alejaba mas de el

–si volviste para ver como el mundo se cae en pedazos te recomiendo que regreses de donde viniste – apresuro su paso y salió de la recamara, ella no estaba feliz de verlo, Sokka no podía esperar mas

- ¨cuando todo termine te prometo que las cosas entre nosotros cambiaran¨- pensó Sokka y salió de aquel centro policial pero no solo fue solo a ver a Sukki si no también fue a reunir **documentación**

**Continuara……………..**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Interesante chap Sokka se prepara para luchar contra los criminales de Basing se ¿podrá lograrlo? ¿Que diablos hace Zuko? ¿Donde están las esperanzas de las personas? Muchas respuestas a las incógnitas en el siguiente chap ok nos vemos.**

**1. cada final de escena estará con la terminación el letra NEGRITA**

**2. cualquier pregunta o cosa que no entienda me avisan.**


	5. Cap 4: Juego de Guerra Parte 2

**WOLFBATMAN INICIA**

**Capitulo 5: ****Juego de Guerra Parte 2  
**

**Bueno aquí de nuevo con Wolfbatman quien se enfrentara a los males que aquejan al mundo entero**

-Gracias por recibirme – dijo Sokka, cuando ingreso ala enorme sala, de laguna manera Bato sabia a lo que había venido Sokka

–ha pasado mucho y muchas cosas también, pero para una persona como yo eso es normal – Bato caminaba de una manera extraña, algo no estaba bien

–que ocurre ¿porque caminas de esa manera?- Bato se detuvo al escuchar la pregunta

- creo que no puedo ocultarlo- y guio a Sokka hasta unas mesas en donde ambos se sentaron

– quede así después de que tu padre salvara mi vida– esas palabras sorprendieron a Sokka

– mi padre te salvo ¿Como?- Bato le miro y empezó con la historia

– cuando te fuiste nos enviaron a buscar un objeto muy preciado, un trabajo que solo tu padre podía realizar – dijo pausando

-pero hubo una tormenta y el barco no aguanto las mareas, tuvimos que lanzarnos al mar- nuevamente hizo una pausa y se calmo antes de continuar

- un error mío hizo que mi pierna se atascara en la vela, me hundí en lo profundo, pronto apareció tu padre y me salvo, creí que sobreviviríamos pero me equivoque– Sokka comprendió esas palabras y vio que Bato aun sentía culpa por lo sucedido

- no fue tu culpa mi padre hizo lo correcto- dijo Sokka tratando de comprender

- por lo sucedido a tu padre, es mi obligación el ver por ti y cuidarte – Sokka no comprendía

– el me salvo la vida, es mi deber servirte – no sabía que decir el lo tomo por sorpresa

– es una ley en nuestra tribu–Bato se inclino frete a Sokka

– no debes hacer esto…. tu eres mi familia –

_Cuando el señor del fuego cayó derrotado el rey de la tierra ofreció a Sokka y a Katara el puesto de embajadores del reino agua en Basing see, así ambos podrían ayudar a los muchos que en su afán de escapar de la guerra se había refugiado en esa ciudad, pero con la repentina desaparición de Sokka este trabajo le fue asignado a Bato, quien por años había luchado por lograr una mejor vida para su pueblo, el estaba seguro de que Sokka volvería y al fin podría pagar su deuda._

_-_ es bueno ver que volviste pero ¿Que piensas hacer? – le pregunto Bato, a lo cual Sokka se puso serio

- volví porque deseo librar al mundo de la maldad– dijo Sokka

la embajada se ubicaba en las afueras de la ciudad, donde antes estaban los sistemas de agua del reino, pero debido al crecimiento de la ciudad esta paso a ser obsoleta

Ambos descendían con cuidado por una de las entrada en el patio trasero, hace mucho que la ciudad no usaba estos Canales ya que estaban secos pero aun mantenían humedad

– Es perfecto – dijo Sokka entusiasmado

– tiene las dimensiones adecuadas – y continuo su descenso

– Ven Bato baja, es bastante fresco aquí abajo – dijo mientras bajaba por las cuerdas

– no gracias estoy bien aquí - respondió, dejándolo solo en la cueva, Sokka pudo ver a su alrededor muchas cavernas subterráneos y un sinfín de entradas

- es perfecto– decía mientras descendía, entro a todas las cámaras, que estaban llenas de agua por todas partes, aspiro el aroma del aire, era justo lo que había estado buscando

- Es bueno tenerte aquí de nuevo- dijo al ver el entusiasmo de **Sokka.**

Ella pudo ingresar al consultorio de Jin después de atravesar estrictos sistemas de seguridad

– vine a hablar con usted, es algo .. Urgente – dijo Sukki mientras tomaba asiento en la oficina de la doctora

- no se lo que esta tramando, pero no le va funcionar, comprendió doctora– dijo en tono amenazante sin perder tiempo en intrigas ni rodeos, Jin no parecía sorprendida ante tal acusación

–capitana el que haya traído a un criminal.. o varios a este lugar no significa que haya obrado mal – Sukki no pudo contenerse mas

– usted planea algo y yo voy a descubrir que es, se lo aseguro – Jin mantuvo su temperamento ante las amenazas de Sukki

– lo tomare en cuenta ahora si ya acabo tengo otros asuntos que atender– ella no pudo hacer mas dejar el lugar con una frustración se apresuro al salir, Jet la alcanzo al momento de verla cruzar por su lado

– dime que paso ahí ¿porque estas tan enojada?- le pregunto

– la doctora no sabe con quién se está metiendo- balbuceo

-ella tiene demasiada influencia, espero que no la hayas amenazado- Sukki lo miro sonriendo

–fue exactamente lo que hice – Jet tenia el rostro preocupación claramente visible, la detuvo en ese instante

– ¿que pasa Jet?- el la tomo de la mano y la llevo cerca un árbol

– he realizado una serie de averiguaciones y no solo es aliada de Long feng, sin no que también es una de sus discípulas, he oído que algo grande esta por pasar te sugiero que no te entrometas mucho o podrían sucederte cosas malas- Sukki quedo absorta al escuchar esas palabras

– y que esperas que haga, mi deber es precautelar la seguridad de los ciudadanos a demás no debes preocuparte se cuidarme – dijo tocando el hombro de **Haru.**

-Los secretos de la mente son un misterio ¿sabes?- dijo Jin mientras preparaba unas inyecciones

– hay que ser atrevidos como ustedes, si deseamos encontrar una cura para su mal – una sonrisa se dibujo en todo su rostro

El paciente recién ingresado estaba atado fuertemente en una silla especial, no podía mover ni una sola parte de su cuerpo, al frente de el había un tablero con un sinfín de extrañas herramientas quirúrgicas, el hacía esfuerzos por librarse de esas ataduras

– no intentes escapar, tu elegiste este camino al desobedecernos y ahora serás castigado – acerco la aguja al rostro del paciente

– es hora de que comience la diversión – el terror se podía ver en el rostro de aquel hombre, que para Jin no era mas que un objeto para probar sus mas retorcidos tratamientos, un eco de gritos se oían a lo largo de los pasillos del asilo que ya cobraba mala fama entre los **criminales.**

-Termine el trabajo, fue más difícil de lo que pensé pero valió la pena – Sokka vio la capa, era perfecta

– solo puede activarse a una altura de 100 metros si lo haces a menos distancia solo caerás y podrías morir – el sabia de las consecuencias pero ahora ya no quedaba dudas

– solo me tomo un par de días, en estos tiempos conseguir un buen herrero es algo difícil – Teo tomo una caja de la cual saco el traje y lo entrego a Sokka, quien miro el traje, era negro tal como se lo había pedido, cuando levanto al mirada algo detrás de la casa de Teo llamo su atención

– ¿no es la vieja armadura de Appa?- pregunto al verla, se acerco y la saco

–mi padre la trajo después de la invasión a la nación del fuego, creyó que no debería desperdiciarse tan buen material – Sokka miro de reojo aquel traje

– Creo que lo modificare – Sokka trabajo el resto de la semana con Teo en las modificaciones

Sokka pensó que Appa estaría mejor en aquel lugar que junto a el y no en la ciudad donde no podría volar libre y en paz.

-Es mejor que estés aquí Appa, viejo amigo – le dijo Sokka mientras acariciaba su piel

– Ambos sabemos lo que es perder a alguien- Sokka apoyo su cabeza en el bisonte volador

– tu sabes la verdad, si estás aquí quiere decir que el volverá algún día – Appa no hizo mas que gruñir pidiendo comida

–te traeré comida todos los días está bien – dijo esto ultimo y dejo a los pies de Appa muchas frutas las cuales devoro en un **instante.**

-Es perfecto – se dijo a si mismo mientras media los guantes todo el traje preparado por Teo era perfecto las botas eran de cuero con aleación de kepplar al igual que el resto del traje

Cuando se miro en el espejo sintió que aun faltaba algo rápidas visiones vinieron a él, en el espejo pudo ver los ojos de un Lobo-vampiro

– ¨ya se lo que me hace falta¨ -se dijo a sí mismo y empezó el diseño de una máscara para ocultar su rostro

– ¿porque una máscara? – Pregunto Teo

–Ayudara a mantener mi identidad en secreto y así podre proteger a mis seres queridos- Teo continuo el trabajo de forjar una máscara a base de Kepplar, lo cual era un gran reto ya que dicho material no era fácil de manipular.

La ciudad estaba en calma al llegar la noche, aun faltaban horas para que la ciudad empezara a cobrar vida, los criminales salían de sus madrigueras como ratas

Las altas tasas de crecimiento poblacional hicieron ver la necesidad de crear nuevas edificaciones, enormes ciudadelas de hambre y miseria donde la gente mas pobre de Basing see vivía

Al igual que todas las noches Sokka recorrió la ciudad por completo, vio hasta donde alcanzaba el poder de Long feng, el cual parecía no tener fin, había corrompido todas las instituciones reales al igual que la policía, era hora de poner fin a esta **locura.**

-¿Cuantos atrapamos hoy? – pregunto Haru a sus compañeros mientras este entraba a su oficina

–cayo al fin la banda de atracadores de la zona seca y detuvimos a tres sospechosos de asesinato – le dijo un investigador

–eso es algo ¿no creen? Antes de que se vayan a los que no están de turno les pido que me envíen los documentos de extradición de los tres asesinos de la familia Tai que pedimos a la nación del fuego hace un mes- hubo gran movimiento en ese instante

La vida no había sido fácil en estos años, cuando entro a su oficina simplemente se dejo caer en su silla, había trabajado todo el día, además debía velar por Sukki

El crimen que cada día era mas intenso pocos casos se resolvían, esto le frustraba mucho, suspiro y en ese momento alguien llamo a su puerta

– Pase esta abierto – ordeno Haru, era su secretaria quien entro con los documentos que el había pedido

–aquí están los documentos sargento ¿le traigo algo mas antes de irme? – Haru los tomo y la miro sonriendo complacido

- si, por favor podría traerme una taza de café hoy fue un día estresante – la reacción de la secretaria no se dejo esperar salió en ese instante ç

Haru tomo los documentos y los empezó a leer no pudo evitar recordar cosas de su vida pasada que ahora eran distantes, nunca antes había pensado que su destino era terminar de esa manera

Al revisar los documentos las luces bajaron el nivel de su brillo y en su espalda sintió algo filoso que lo apuntaba

– ¨no te des la vuelta¨ – dijo la vos silenciosa y fría, el estaba sorprendido en su vida nadie antes le había amenazado

– ¿quien eres tu? – Le pregunto aun sorprendido

– ¨yo hare las preguntas¨- dijo la vos que parecía ser fría y lúgubre

- ¨cada día Long feng introduce armas a Basing see ¿porque?¨- Haru estaba confundido

–la verdad nadie lo sabe – atino a decir sin poder moverse

– ¨¿y porque nadie lo detiene?¨ –

- Creo que usted es nuevo en esta ciudad – dijo en tono sarcástico

-Long feng controla toda la ciudad no hay manera de …- antes que terminara lo interrumpieron

– ¨lo detendré a él y sus esbirros¨ – dijo la vos

– usted solo, esta loco- lentamente se alejo de su espalda

– ¨no estoy solo, ahora somos dos, ya sabrás de mi¨ – y solo una brisa pareció anunciar que el se había ido, cuando Haru se dio la vuelta no había nadie ahí, rápidamente se levanto y miro por la ventana solo calles vacías fue lo único que alcanzo a ver

- lo que sea que haya sido, no fue normal- se dijo Haru a si** mismo**.

CONTINUARA……………..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**WOLFBATMAN: LA CRUZADA DEL SUR este saga terminara con una especial de el despertar del avatar y así podre escribir la que todos estábamos esperando. Pude introducir a Scarecrow y además al asilo de Arkham en donde estarán los criminales de Basing see, bueno a esto ¿donde esta Zuko? y ¿que paso con Ty lee? mas adelante lo sabremos.**

**Cosas a tomar en cuenta:**

**1. Las letras cursivas indican RECUERDOS**

**2. Cada final de escena se tachara CON LETRA NEGRITA**


End file.
